Life Happened
by Enigmatik Faerie
Summary: Life changes for Amy Abbott in a huge way
1. Prologue

Title: Life Happened   
Summary: Life changes for Amy Abbot in a Huge way.  
AN: I do not own everwood.  
Backstory: Amy is16, Ephram is 16, Colin and Bright are 17. Takes place during next season.   
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE  
*_Means Thoughts*_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Prologue_  
  
She looked around everywhere but the counter where the offending object lay, the object that would both give her complete and utter joy and sadness mixed together, the object that would decide her future. It's been 2 minutes, three left. BANG BANG she jumps, "AMY HURRY UP IN THERE!" Her brother Bright screamed. *_Damn why couldn't her parents have given her, her own bathroom_*. DING DING, Amy looked up at the cow timer on the sink, It was time. She stood up off of the edge of the tub, and walked over to the sink and picked up the little white stick. *_Two Lines. Oh My God_*. she fell to the floor and started sobbing, the reality of the situation hitting her like a ton of bricks. She cried for the loss of her childhood, she cried for what this meant, but most of all she cried for the baby that would never know it's father or its father's love. Suddenly the door opened, and her mother walked in. Amy looked up tears streaming down her face and started sobbing harder. Rose looked down at her daughter and then to what was in her daughter's hands and sank to the floor and started to cry with her. "What am I gonna do mommy" Amy said as she cried into her mother's shoulder.   
  
  
AN: This is my first Everwood fic, so please review and let me know if i should actually continue this fic. 


	2. Life Happened Chapter 1

Title: Life Happened  
Summary: Life changes for Amy Abbott in a Huge Way.  
AN: I do not own everwood.  
Backstory: Amy is16, Ephram is 16, Colin and Bright are 17. Takes place during next season.   
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE  
*Means Thoughts*  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One  
  
Amy sat in front of her father with her mother sitting next to her. They had spent a good chunk of the afternoon discussing and crying about what was happening. Now it was time to tell her father what was going on. Amy sighed and looked at her father with feelings of fear and exhaustion. Rose looked at her husband and then her daughter, she nudged Amy to go ahead and talk.   
"So what is this all about, you both look like you've been crying all day, what's going on?" Harold demanded of his two girls. Amy looked up at her father and met his eyes, he could tell she was about to cry. With a shaky breath Amy began to talk " Um. well what I'm about to tell you is very important and you have to let me finish talking before you say anything or get mad ok." Amy pleaded with her father. Harold nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Well you see before Colin's -=tears fall=- before Colin's last surgery, he and I took our relationship to the next level. Meaning we made love and now I'm..I'm pregnant and I'm keeping the baby because it's the last link to him that I have, and I know you probably think I'm ruining my life, but mom and I have spent all afternoon talking and have decided that I will keep the baby with the promise that I will finish school and go to community college when that time comes, and that I will get an after school job to help pay for some of the baby's stuff." She said all this with tears streaming down her face. Harold just looked at his daughter, his little girl in shock. "Please say something daddy, yell at me, lecture me, just please say something"Amy pleaded with her stoic father. Her childlike voice brought him back to reality and with that came the realization that his baby was having a baby of her own. He looked at his crying daughter being held in her mother's arms and asked "Are you sure?". She nodded "I've taken 5 tests all of them came out positive" she replied. Harold nodded and stood up " I have to be by myself for a little while just so I can process all of this" Harold said as he left the room and locked himself in his study. As he walked away Amy cried even harder into her mother's arms. "He hates me now" She said through her sobs. "No he doesn't he just needs some time to allow this life changing information sink in, no matter what he's going to love you, your his daughter" Rose said as she gently rocked her crying daughter who soon fell asleep out of the exhaustion of the day and her constant sobbing. Rose laid her down on the couch and went in search of her husband. She walked into his study after she unlocked with the spare key she had. Harold was sitting in his leather chair with his head in his hands. With out even looking up Harold said " You know, I would see and hear cases of teenage pregnancies but I would never in my wildest dreams ever thought it would happen to Amy. Bright maybe but never Amy, I always thought she was smarter than that. God I wish I could be angry with her and Colin, but I just can't. It's worse since he isn't here to help. God Rose our daughter is just a baby herself, what happened to my little girl who would follow me around and ask me to teach her to play chess? What happened to that little girl?"He asked his wife, with tears falling. "Life happened, Colin happened"Rose said as she hugged him as they both cried. After they sat and cried for their daughter, they walked into the living room to find Amy had left and a note was on the table.   
  
-Mom and Dad,  
Hi, I need to get out of the house, so I'm going for a walk, don't worry I will be back in half an hour, I just need to clear my head.  
Love,  
Amy-  
  
Amy walked around until she came to the bench where Colin first said I love you at. She sat down and cried. Then she walked to the place she hadn't been to in a long time. She walked through the numerous tombstones until she got to his. She crouched down and traced his name with her finger.   
"Hey Colin, it's been awhile. I have something important to tell you. Were going to have a baby in about 6 months. You'll be a daddy and I'll be a mommy. I know I should be angry that this is happening when I'm so young, but I can't not think of this as a good thing, albeit a scary good thing, but a good thing non the less. It's a part of you and me, something that was made out of love. And our baby will always know that you love it even if you're not here. I'll visit soon. Goodbye " Amy said to her dead love. She kissed her hand and placed hit on the marble, then stood and headed home. On her way she ran into Ephram who she hadn't talked to since that day at the hospital. "Hi" she said awkwardly. "Hey" he said back. She hadn't blamed him or his father for what happened, it was just too hard to see or talk to him. Ephram looked at Amy's pale and tear streaked face and asked with concern in his voice. "What's wrong?" Amy looked at him and the concern in his voice just made her break down and tell him everything. They moved to a bench and she told him the whole story. " When I missed my period the first time, I chalked it up to the stress of Colin's death, then the second I thought was a fluke, but after I missed the third, I knew, and plus I would always be nauseous in the mornings but I denied that anything was wrong. But I am pregnant and I can't deny it now, and I have no idea what I'm going to do now, I mean I'm definitely keeping it, but still I'm really scared" Amy said through tears. Ephram just looked at her and his heart broke for her and from that moment on he vowed to himself he would protect and help her in whatever way he could. " What did your parents say, or have you not told them yet, because I will go with you if you want moral support" he said as he took her hand in his. Amy looked up at him and smiled through her tears "Thanks but I already told them, actually my mom found me crying in the bathroom after I took the test, then we talked and I took 4 more tests to be sure, then we told my dad, but he didn't say anything to me, just looked at me with this lost expression, and locked himself in his study" She explained. After they talked a little bit longer she said she had to get back. He understood and told her to call him if she needed anything, day or night he would be there for her.   
With that said they departed and went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
AN: This is my first Everwood fic, so please review and let me know if i should actually continue this fic.  



	3. Life Happened Chapter 2

Title: Life Happened  
Summary: Life changes for Amy Abbott in a Huge Way.  
AN: I do not own everwood.  
Backstory: Amy is16, Ephram is 16, Colin and Bright are 17. Takes place during next season.   
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE  
*Means Thoughts*  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2   
A few days later Amy was walking into Dr. Brown's offices for her first obstetrician appointment, since Amy felt it would be less awkward and stressful than having her father be her doctor. Amy walked in and said hello timidly not sure of how Edna would act towards her, Edna promptly stood up and hugged her, letting Amy know she was there for her. "Hey there, why don't you have a seat over there, Doc Brown is in with another patient he should only be a few minutes." Edna said as she went to let Andy know that his next appointment was there. As Amy sat down she picked up a copy of PARENTING magazine and flipped through it. Just as she was reading an article on morning sickness, she heard someone clear their throats next to her, so she looked up to see who it was. She was surprised to see Ephram standing above her. " Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked genuinely interested in how she was doing. "Pretty good, although I have know idea why they call it morning sickness, when it comes at all times of the day." she replied with a slight laugh. He laughed and said " Yea when my mom was pregnant with Delia, she would always complain about getting sick in the middle of the night." " So what are you doing here? Wait stupid question your probably here to see your dad."Amy stated. "Um.. Well actually my father told me you were having an appointment today and I knew both your mom and dad were working and Bright has some sport or something, so I figured you'd might like some company or support and I had the afternoon free. So I thought I'd see if you wanted a friend with you for support or something." Ephram rambled on, with a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks. Amy looked at Ephram incredulously and said " Ephram that's so thoughtful of you, and I'm actually glad you want to do this, I'm nervous and I hate that I have to do this alone. Normally my mom would come but she has some School Budget meeting or something or other. Are you sure you want to come in with me?" Amy asked as Dr. Brown walked out of one of the other doors. Ephram just nodded his head in assurance. "Ephram what are you doing here? Do you need money or something?" Andy asked his son. " I'm actually here for Amy, I knew she would be here alone and I thought she might like some support for her first visit." Ephram told his father. Andy looked at Amy then back to Ephram. "If it's ok Dr. Brown, I would really like the company." Amy asked him. " Sure it's fine, but for the first part, I need Amy to go in alone so I can give her an exam, then Ephram can come back in for the sonogram and to hear the heartbeat with you. Ok" Andy explained to the kids. They nodded and Andy led Amy into a room to the left and they both went in. 10 Minutes later Andy stepped out and motioned for his son to enter the room. Ephram walked into the exam room and saw Amy laying on the table with the paper shirt pulled up so her bare stomach was shown. "So which would you like first the Sonogram or to hear the heartbeat?" Andy asked Amy. Amy thought for a moment and said heartbeat. So Andy got the tool and placed it on her stomach moving it around until her got a heartbeat. THUMP THUMP THUMP the sound of the baby's heartbeat sounded through out the room, and brought tears to Amy's eyes as her hand trailed down to touch her stomach. She smiled through her tears and looked at Ephram who had this weird look on his face, a mixture of Awe and Surprise. Andy smiled at Amy warmly and asked "Ok would you like to see the baby now?" Amy nodded and grabbed Ephram's hand as Andy set up the monitor. "Ok this is going to be cold." Andy warned as he applied the clear gel . Amy winced at the cool temperature, but soon became adjusted to it. Andy moved the wand around until there he saw a clear picture of the baby. But to Amy and Ephram it looked like a misshapen blob that they stared at in wonder. Andy pointed out the head, arms and legs and torso, he then asked "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?". "You can already tell if it's a boy or girl?" Amy asked. Andy nodded "It usually is hard to find at this stage but I have a pretty good idea of what your having."he stated. Amy thought for a few moments and then nodded. "It looks like you are having a baby girl, now there is a slight chance that I'm wrong but I've been right for most of the women that I have seen." Andy told the crying/smiling girl in front of him. "Ephram it's really real, She's real." Amy said while crying as Ephram bent down and hugged her as she cried. After a few more minutes of staring at her daughter. Andy went on to tell her about how to care for herself and gave her a prescription for the pre-natal vitamins she would need to get and some other pamphlets on pregnancy. Then walked Ephram out so she could change back into her clothes while Andy printed out a sonogram picture. "So Ephram that was a very nice thing you did for Amy." Andy said to his son as they waited for the picture to print. Ephram just looked at his father still in awe at what he had seen " Well I figured she would have been going to these things with Colin if he were alive, and I know that both Abbotts are working and that Bright is still acting weird around Amy ever since he was told she was pregnant. So I figured she would need a friend here so she wouldn't be alone and scared by herself." he told his dad. Andy nodded his head in understanding , as Amy exited the room. "So here is your picture, and prescription and Edna will set up your next appointment, I'm sorry I can't talk longer but my next patient is waiting, Ephram you're going home now to I presume." Andy stated. At their nods he said goodbye and went on his way. Amy and Ephram walked up to Edna and talked for a few minutes as Edna set up Amy's appointment, then to take a look at her new great-granddaughter. After Ephram offered to walk Amy home. On their way Ephram asked " Do you want me to come with you to your next appointment? you know so you don't have to go alone." Ephram asked quietly hopping she would say yes. Amy looked at him and thought about it and replied "Yea I would like that, Thanks Ephram for you know everything, I'm really glad we can be friends again and lord knows I'm going to need all the help I can get." With that said they walked the rest of the way talking about school and other things.   
  
  
AN: This is my first Everwood fic, so please review and let me know if you liked it or not and what i could do to improve it if need be.  



	4. Life Happened Chapter 3

Title: Life Happened  
Summary: Life changes for Amy Abbott in a Huge Way.  
AN: I do not own everwood.   
  
Backstory: Amy is16, Ephram is 16, Colin and Bright are 17. Takes place during next season. (just letting everyone know that I changed the timeline, instead of Colin going into surgery in may since that's what it looked like because of graduation or whatever, I'm changing so Colin went into surgery in beginning of April. so it is now August.)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE  
*Means Thoughts*  
AN: This is just a short cute fluff chapter. Longer chapters coming soon.   
_____________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 3  
  
-2 months later so Amy is 5 Months pregnant.-  
  
Amy walked around her room as Ephram sat on her bed calling names from a name book and making a list of the ones she liked.   
  
"Alana" Ephram said as he made a face, Amy laughed and shook her head no. He continued reading off names until Amy told him to stop and write a name down.  
  
"Alena" Ephram called out. Amy stopped pacing and asked   
  
"What does that mean?, its pretty."   
  
"It's Slavic for Light, do you want me to add it to the list?" He asked.  
  
Amy nodded and Ephram wrote it down on the already growing list, they just randomly picked a section and started. They started from the back of the book and worked their way forward and were almost done with their list.  
  
"Amy- Beloved, I do believe that fits you to a Tee." Ephram said with a smirk as Amy threw a pillow at him. He continued his roll call.  
  
"Anika which is Scandinavian for Gracious" He told her, at her nod he wrote it down.   
  
"Audrey- Noble and Strength" Ephram said and she nodded.  
  
"How many names do we have?" She asked him.  
  
He counted and said " We have 25 names right now."  
  
"Ok that's enough now we have to narrow it down. Will you read the list to me please?" She asked as she sat down on the bed laying next to him.   
  
He nodded and began. After he said them she narrowed it down to ten names and had him read them aloud again.   
  
"Serena-Calm, Serene"  
"Sophia-Wisdom"  
"Kendra-Knowledge"  
"Anika-Gracious"  
"Natalia-Born on Christmas"  
"Lilliana-Gracious Lilly"  
"Laurel-Crowned with Laurel"  
"Liv- Olive Tree, and Peace"  
"Emma-Universal"  
"Ryan-Young Royalty"  
  
After Ephram finished saying them Amy, put the ones she liked together to form First and Middle Names. She had decided to give her daughter two middle names, One of them would be Colleen which is the feminine form of Colin, in memory to her baby's father. They spent the rest of the after noon talking about the baby and how hot it had got all of a sudden and how they were not looking forward to going back to school. The school had decided to allow Amy to return during her pregnancy, because of her special conditions, them being the fact that Colin was loved by all and he was gone so they didn't want to alienate Amy, by making her continue her studies at home. They finished the day watching old eighties movies and throwing popcorn at each other. During the last movie Amy had fallen asleep laying on Ephram as they were both sprawled out on the couch. Not having the heart to wake her, Ephram fell asleep right after she did. At about 11:30 Rose and Dr. Abbott came home to find the two sleeping teenagers. At first Harold was angry and wanted to go barge in and wake them, but Rose just told him to go to bed and let them sleep. As Rose walked up the stairs she smiled and thought *I'm glad she has him to help her through these tough times, he's good for her no matter what Harold says.*   
  
AN:Please Review and tell me which name should be Amy's daughter's name  
Here are the 5 choices:  
  
Serena Annika(AHN-Eh-KA) Colleen Abbott  
  
Lilliana Natalia Colleen Abbott   
  
Ryan Emma Colleen Abbott   
  
Laurel Sophia Colleen Abbott  
  
Liv Kendra Colleen Abbott.  
  
AN2: This is my first Everwood fic, so please review and let me know if you liked it or not and what I could do to improve it if need be.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Life Happened Chapter 4

Title: Life Happened  
Summary: Life changes for Amy Abbott in a Huge Way.  
AN: I do not own everwood.   
  
Backstory: Amy is16, Ephram is 16, Colin and Bright are 18. Takes place during next season. (just letting everyone know that I changed the timeline, instead of Colin going into surgery in may since that's what it looked like because of graduation or whatever, I'm changing so Colin went into surgery in beginning of April. so it is now August.)  
  
AN:PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE  
*Means Thoughts*  
AN: a reviewer pointed out that Bright got held back in third grade which I knew, I just had a brain fart and wrote that he was 17 instead of 18 so I have fixed it.ALSO I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter FF.net has not been letting me upload it until now. So again sorry for the long delay. Next Chapter coming soon.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day, Amy wanted to go swimming so she called Ephram up and told him to meet her at the lake. When they got there they put their stuff on a rock, Amy wanted to sit and sunbathe a little before she went in.   
  
"God I feel fat." Amy complained as she went to stand up and had trouble.   
Ephram laughed at her statement and helped her up.   
  
"Your not fat, your pregnant and you look great" He told her as they walked to the water's edge.  
  
Amy had a sudden feel of de ja vu, and then started to remember the events that happened the day before Colin's accident when she was last at this lake.   
Tears started to well up in her eyes and she sank so that she was sitting in the sand as water splashed on her. Ephram caught her before she hurt herself or the baby.   
  
"What's the matter is it the baby?" He asked panicked.   
  
She shook her head no and replied " No, it's just I was remembering when I was last here, with Colin and how when I bring her here, he won't be with us. He will miss everything, her first word, step, day of school, love, when she learns to swim, he's going to miss so much and it hurts me to think about him." She said sobbing into his shoulder. After her tears subsided, Ephram helped her out of the water and brought her to their stuff and wrapped a towel around her.   
  
"Amy are you going to be ok, I mean we can go back if you want" Ephram said as he sat next to her not sure of what to say.  
  
She shook her head "No it's ok, I just needed to vent." she said.   
Ephram nodded in understanding.   
  
"After my mom died everything reminded me of her, once while I was shopping for a birthday present for Delia, I walked past a woman wearing the same perfume as my mother wore. I started freaking out in the store and my father had to be called. Its safe to say I never went back in that store again." Ephram told her with a laugh.   
  
They sat in silence just enjoying each others company. Both lost in their own memories and thoughts of their deceased loved ones. *I'm really glad Ephram and I are close again, he understands what I'm going through, well maybe not completely but he gets how I feel. He always seems to know the right thing to say to cheer me up. I'm happy he's someone I can lean on.* Amy thought as she leaned her head onto Ephram's shoulder.   
  
Ephram looked down and thought *Wow she's beautiful, even when her face is red and puffy from crying she is still beautiful. Even more so that she's pregnant. She glows. Mom if your up there, I wish you could be here, to meet this girl that I love so much. Its amazing that even though she wants nothing anywhere near romantic from me and besides the fact that she is having Colin's baby, I still love her and would do anything for her and now her daughter whom I think will be a mini version of Amy.* He laughed as he pictured a mini version of Amy dressed in her mother's clothes and heels looking at herself in the mirror. Amy looked up at him wondering what was so amusing but figured it was something private so she kept her comments too herself. After a few more moments they went back into the water and created new happy memories at the lake.   
  
Hours later as they were sitting in Mama Joy's catching a bite to eat, they settled on conversation about what Amy was going to do after the baby was born.  
  
"So, you never told me what you planned to do after she was born." He said as he took a bite of his root beer float.   
  
Amy finished her bite of ice cream and said "Well, I'm taking the rest of the year off and being home tutored, so I can raise my daughter and stay in the same grade as I was before, my parents have already worked it out with the school."   
  
Ephram nodded his head and they continued to eat and talk afterwards they walked to Ephram's where they were spending the evening babysitting Delia and Sam so Nina and Andy could have a night off and to go hang out together with out the kids. Strictly as friends of course or so Andy kept saying, but Ephram and Delia knew that he had feelings for her, and figured it was kind of giving them a push into the right direction. They've always liked Nina so it wasn't as if it was a hard decision. They knew though that it would still be awhile before anything serious happened between the two, seeing as how Nina's divorce had only just become final. So they spent the night playing bored games, eating popcorn and watching Disney movies before they put Sam and Delia to bed. After which they walked downstairs and watched TV until Andy came home and offered to drive Amy home.   
  
  
  
AN:Please Review and tell me which name should be Amy's daughter's name  
Here are the 5 choices:  
  
Serena Annika(AHN-Eh-KA) Colleen Abbott  
  
Lilliana Natalia Colleen Abbott   
  
Ryan Emma Colleen Abbott   
  
Laurel Sophia Colleen Abbott  
  
Liv Kendra Colleen Abbott.  
  
AN2: This is my first Everwood fic, so please review and let me know if you liked it or not and what I could do to improve it if need be.  
  



	6. Life Happened Chapter 5

Title: Life Happened  
Summary: Life changes for Amy Abbott in a Huge Way.  
AN: I do not own everwood.   
  
Backstory: Amy is16, Ephram is 16, Colin is17 and Bright is 18. Takes place during next season. (just letting everyone know that I changed the timeline, instead of Colin going into surgery in May since that's what it looked like because of graduation or whatever, I'm changing so Colin went into surgery in beginning of April.)  
  
AN:PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE  
AN2: Thanx to everyone who has been reviewing, I Love Reviews and I would also like to tell everyone to go read Child of Fate by Leah Phoenix its a similar story,but different, its really great you should go read it.Also Thanx to everyone who suggested what to name the baby, Ihave picked her name and you will find out when she is born, You all voted and the one with the most votes won, but don't worry if you chose a different name it will likely pop up in the way future chapters.   
  
Sorry this is going to be a short one, but I have 5 Regents exams and two finals that i have to study for. If you live in New York you know my pain of Regents exams if you dont your really lucky.Longer chapters coming soon i promise  
  
*Means Thoughts*  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
September 6   
  
Its their first day of school and its only 2nd period, Amy already felt overwhelmed and self conticious. Everyone kept staring at her and it was making her stressed. Amy felt the need to prove everyone wrong and stick with finishing the day. Luckily she had 2nd- 5th period with Ephram, but she had the other 3 with no one, all of her old friends abandoned her when they found out she was pregnant. It wasn't such a loss cause she never felt like she really belonged with them anyway. Her brother avoided her like the plauge, because she was pregnant it embarrassed him. *Oh well i just have to make it through the day, everything will be all right* Amy thought to herself as she sat herself at an empty desk near the back, luckily it wasn't the kind that wasnt attached to the chair and waited for Ephram to show up. Ten minutes into the period she got worried when he didn't show up. * He must have gotten the room number mixed up or something* she told herself.   
  
-Hall way right before second period-  
Ephram was walking down the hall about to go down the stairs to his next class which he had with Amy when he is roughly pulled into the boys bathroom. When he turns around to see who acosted him, he sees Bright and yells "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MAN?"   
Bright sighs and says "Look I'm sorry but i needed to talk to you andi didnt want people to get the idea that we were friends or anything, which were not by the way." Ephram looked at him like he had grown another head.   
"Look i need to aske you to do me a favor." Bright tells him.   
"What kind of favor and if you dont say it soon Im gonna go, im late for AP English with Amy." Ephram tells him. Bright paces andthen looks at Ephram and says " I need you to look out for Amy and make sure she does alright. I would do it myself but things between us are weird right now. Can you do that? Cause i see the wayyou lookat her and i know i can trust that you will take care of her. Because she's gonna need someone to lean on, the kids at this school can be brutal with stuff like this, even to the town princess." Bright explained.   
Ephram nodded his head and says "Yea i think i can do that is that it?"   
Bright met Ephrams eyes and an understanding passed through their eyes.   
After a second later, Eprham left the bathroom and walked to his class that he was 10 minutes late to. Ephram left witha new perspective towards Bright. Even though he still didnt like him, he understood and respected where he was coming from, he just wanted to protect his baby sister, the same way Ephram would if it was Delia.   
  
AP ENGLISH   
Ephram walked in and fed the teacher some line about mixing up the room numbers and getting lost. The teacher bought it andtold him to sit down. Amy looked at him with a relieved look on her face and moved her stuff fromt he desk next to her, so he could sit there.   
"Where were you?" She whispered.  
"I got lost in the new art wing and couldnt figure out where the class was." He told her, she nodded her head but knew he was lying but didnt push him, he would tell her eventually. With that they continued on with their first day back. After school they went to Mama Joy's for sundaes.  
  
  
After School Amy's bedroom   
They were studying for a quiz they would have the next day in Chemistry.   
Amy looked up from her formulas sheet and said "Hey I forgot to tell you my mom signed me up for Lamaze classes at the Community Center, and i was wondering if you would be my coach." Ephram looked up surprised and replied "Um wouldnt your mom be a better coach seeing as how she'll be there for the delivery."   
Amy shook her head and said " No, she has Town meetings she runs on the days that the classes are on. And I know we haven't talked about it yet, but i was wondering if you would you know, be in the room with me, i mean only if you want to and it would have been Colin's job but you know... and if it's just my mother i think i'll go crazy and you know what, it was a stupid idea forget i even asked."   
Ephram smiled at her rambling on and said " Yes"   
Amy stopped reading and looked up at him "What?"  
Ephram nodded and said "Yes I will be your coach and yes i will be in the room with you if you want me to be."   
Amy smiled a huge smile and leaned foward and gave Ephram a huge hug.   
"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" she said overjoyed that he would want to be apart of the birth. Ephram laughed at her giddyness and returned the hugs, breathing in her scent. *She smells like peaches and cream with a bit of cinimon.* he thought to himself. After that they went back to studying.   
  
AN2: This is my first Everwood fic, so please review and let me know if you liked it or not and what I could do to improve it if need be. 


	7. Life Happened Chapter 6

Title: Life Happened  
Summary: Life changes for Amy Abbott in a Huge Way.  
AN: I do not own everwood.   
  
Backstory: Amy is16, Ephram is 16, Colin is17 and Bright is 18. Takes place during next season. (just letting everyone know that I changed the timeline, instead of Colin going into surgery in May since that's what it looked like because of graduation or whatever, I'm changing so Colin went into surgery in beginning of April.)  
  
AN:PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE  
AN2: Thanx to everyone who has been reviewing, I Love Reviews and I would also like to tell everyone to go read Child of Fate by Leah Phoenix its a similar story,but different, its really great you should go read it.  
  
*Means Thoughts*  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 6  
  
Mid September  
Tuesday Evening  
  
Amy and Ephram walked through the halls of the community center, trying to navigate their way to the Lamaze class.   
"What room does the sheet say it's in again?" Ephram asks Amy as they turn the corner. Amy looks at the blue sheet in her hand and says "It says its in room 505 which should be around here somewhere, seeing as this door over here is 496. God I hate being late, it's always so awkward walking in. "   
They turned another corner and found room 505, they got to the door and peered through. "Well looks like they already started, so let's just go in quietly." Ephram suggested. At Amy's nod they entered the class room. As soon as they walked in they could feel all of the peoples eyes fly towards them. Amy looked away sheepishly. "Hello there, please come and sit down, we've only just begun." A cheerful African American woman with shoulder length dreads who looked to be in her mid 40's smiled and ushered them in.   
"We were just introducing ourselves, why don't I start." the lady said. Everyone nodded and she stated "Welcome all of you my name is Lynn Towers and I am your Lamaze instructor."  
A couple who looked to be in their mid 30's went next "I'm Alice and this is my husband Joshua and this is our 2nd child and were having a little boy who we want to name Samuel."   
Amy and Ephram were next. " My name is Amy and this is my friend and coach Ephram and I'm having a little girl" Amy introduced them Ephram gave a little wave.   
There were 4 other couples, John and Bessie , Mikki and Logan, Rachael and Jackson, and Jude and Skylar. Amy and Ephram were the youngest by a long shot, The second youngest couple was Jude and Skylar who were 25. They all met and Amy had a lovely conversation with Skylar and Rachael about giving birth and what to use to get rid of stretch marks since they were both having their second babies. After that they did some breathing exercises and other things that would be helpful during birth. After an hour it was the end of class and Ephram who had recently gotten his license drove Amy home. When they got to her house Mrs. Abbott was just arriving home herself and asked Ephram in for a cup of Hot Cocoa, Ephram declined saying he had a Math test he had to study for and with that he said goodbye hugged and kissed Amy on the cheek and drove home.   
So every Tuesday night Amy and Ephram learned breathing techniques and many helpful things to know when raising a child.   
  
One Month Later Mid October.  
Amy was trying desperately to buckle her new sandals, but her rounded stomach kept getting in the way. All of a sudden she stopped mid reach when she heard the distinct sound of a camera click. She looked up and directed a death glare towards her laughing brother and Ephram. Ephram not wanting to risk making her extra mad at him, walked over and helped her put her shoes on and wiping away a frustrated tear. He smiled at her and she gazed lovingly at him, they were both so caught up in their own little world that neither of them noticed Bright snap another picture.   
Bright walked down the hallway giving them some time alone. He wasn't as stupid as people believed him to be, he knew the looks they would give each other, he knew his sister was falling in love with Brown. And he couldn't be happier for her, it had been six months since Colin passed, and he saw the way Ephram treated her like a princess and how he loved her even if he thought he could never have her. He and Brown might not be friends, but Ephram makes his sister smile, he makes her laugh when she's upset and he comforts her when she cries. He sees how much they love each other, but aren't yet ready to admit it, Amy is still getting over Colin, and Ephram doesn't want to ruin this friendship they have created, but he knows it won't be long before they give in to their feelings and admit how much they mean to each other. Bright watched as Ephram takes Amy out for her birthday, Ephram had gotten a job teaching piano lessons to younger kids at the community center, so he had saved up enough to take Amy to a nice restaurant in Denver. Bright shook his head in amusement when Ephram helped Amy into his father's car. * It's only a matter of time* he thought to himself.  
  
AN2: This is my first Everwood fic, so please review and let me know if you liked it or not and what I could do to improve it if need be.   



	8. Author's Note

Hey Everyone,  
I'm so sorry for not updating this story. But I won't be finishing this story any time soon. I've been blocked for this story for awhile. Life has been hectic lately. School is about to start and i will be working afterschool four out of the five days afterschool. Hopefully i will get some inspiration and finish it. Again i am truelly sorry for this.   
~Asha 


	9. Final

Title: Life Happened.  
  
Summary: Life changes for Amy Abbott in a huge way.  
  
AN:I do not own everwood  
  
Backstory:Amy is 16, Ephram is 16, Colin is17 and Bright is 18. Takes place during next season. Just letting everyone know i changed the timeline, instead of colin going into surgery in may, since thats what it looked like with graduation and all.so im changing it so he goes in beginning of April.) AN:I have decided to pull this out of the unfinished fiction grave yard of mine haha, I got a desire to finish it up, it was originally supposed to be a bunch more chapters but seeing as how this will probably be a one time inspiration deal I figured I would end it for all the people who loved it. My apologies to all. Means Thoughts  
  
means flashback  
  
Beginning of November  
  
Amy sat on the swing in the empty playground, just sitting and thinking about the future. She sat there thinking back to the night before and how it changed everything.   
  
The night before  
  
Amy and Ephram were watching old home movies of when they were little, Amy thought of the idea so she had him come over with one from his childhood, and then they would watch one of hers. After watching Amy at the tender age of 5 sing Madonna's Vogue in front of her family on Christmas morning wearing care bear pajamas with her hair in a side ponytail. And Ephram when he was a baby learning how to walk and then him running through central park naked when he was 2 was enough to send both Amy and Ephram into a fit of giggles. Amy stopped laughing and quickly clutched her stomach staring at Ephram. Thinking something was wrong he immediately jumped up and sat in front of her. "Amy what's wrong is it the baby?" he asked concern in his voice and in his eyes. Amy nodded dumbstruck and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach the same place she clutched it. He gave her a look of confusion until he felt it. A light thump on the palm of his hand. He looked down at her stomach and then back up at her with complete and udder astonishment and pride in his eyes. Amy lost in the emotions running through her and Ephram's penetrating gaze leaned forward and captured his mouth in a long sweet kiss. As they pulled away Amy smiled at him. "Why did you do that?" he asked. She looked at him and stated "Because I love you. I don't know when it happened but it did and I am really grateful it did, you've been here for me through everything and I love you for it. I love the way you look at me. I know I'm still getting over Colin but somehow along the way I fell for you." he looked at her and kissed her breath away. "I love you too" he murmured as he enveloped her into a tight embrace.  
  
Amy smiled at the memory and rubbed her protruding stomach with her gloved hand. She stood up and walked the short distance to Ephram's knocked and waited for someone to answer the door. It took less than a minute before Delia opened the door with Bright behind her both laughing and out of breath. Amy looked at them quizzically, Bright saw the look and explained "Dr. Brown had to go to a conference and Nina isn't home and Ephram is looking for you actually so grandma called me asking if I wanted to babysit for a few hours. I figured why not its money and Delia here is a pretty fun kid to hang out with." at that said Delia beamed up smiling her biggest most puppy love stricken smile she could give. Amy laughed at the expression on Delia's face and shook her head. I bet you one day they'll end up together she thought to herself. She walked down the steps and then proceeded to town in search of Ephram. As she walked past Mama Joy's she saw him. She smiled and kissed him hello. They held hands and walked to her house where they were going to study for their AP English test together. As they sat Amy looked up and asked him a question that had been bugging her all day. "Eph what's gonna happen to us after I have this baby?" Ephram looked up surprised and answered slowly "Well I figured we could raise her together I mean not like move in together cause were nowhere near ready for that. I will always be here for you and for her, I know she wont be my actual daughter but I will love her like she was, hell I already do and I love you so that's the only logical step I can think of." Amy smiled and kissed him. They finished off the afternoon studying and making out.  
  
January 2nd   
  
Amy walked around her room completely miserable she was a week overdue and she was so big and heavy feeling she could barely move. Ephram walked in and handed her a bottle of water she had requested. They had been dating for over 2 months and things between them were great they couldn't be happier, they were expecting a child any day now. They were on break from school since it was new years and all. Amy suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and back area and sat down thinking it was a cramp from standing to long. But then when she was hit with another one 8 minutes later she knew it was labor. "Eph I think its time, I think im having contractions. As she stood up she felt a rush of something escape her and looked down to see a small puddle of fluid with white flaky things in it. "Uh yea that was defiantly my water breaking" Ephram raced over and helped her change from her oversized t-shirt she had been wearing to a pair of sweats and a shirt. He helped her down the stairs to where his dad and the Abbotts were talking. They looked up to see their children coming down carrying Amy's duffle bag. "Is it time?" Harold asked his daughter, at her nod he went to start the car while the rest helped Amy get everything together. They all got into two cars, Andy driving himself, Delia and Bright, while Harold drove Amy, Ephram and Rose. They arrived at the hospital in record time. They checked Amy in and Rose and Ephram went in with her while the rest waited. 17 hours later a haggard looking Rose walked into the room smiling with tears streaming down her face. "She's here, She's finally here, Amy did so good, their both getting cleaned up I figured I would give the new family a little time alone" Rose said as she hugged Harold. Bright and Delia who were playing cards stood up and hugged everyone.   
  
Amy looked down at her sleeping daughter and smiled. She had done it, she had given birth to a happy, beautiful healthy girl. The little girl yawned and opened her bright blue eyes, eyes she knew would stay blue forever, they were her fathers eyes. Amy grasped her tiny hands, long sleek fingers, fingers she knew would play the piano like her daddy and long legs she knew would dance like hers had. She leaned down and kissed her head We did good Colin, I wish you could be here but know were taken care of us both of us. I will always love you but I am in love with Ephram now. He's good for us. Don't worry she will always know about you Ephram and I both agreed to that. Watch over her and us .I love you She looked up and at Ephram who was just staring at her in awe. She handed her daughter over to her daddy, Ephram gladly accepted her and held her gently like she was going to break if he held her wrong. He looked down and she burrowed into his arm. And grabbed his finger and held it staring up at him through her long lashes. He smiled as she fell back asleep in his arms. Amy fell back and closed her eyes exhausted from the seventeen hours of labor. Just as she was drifting off there was a knock at the door, Amy opened her tired eyes and looked at Ephram who said "Come in." Harold , Andy, Delia and Bright walked in. Harold smiled and kissed his daughter "I am so proud of you Amy I love you and I love her." Andy smiled at the image of his son holding the baby. He knew it would be tough for them since they were only 17, but he knew in the long run they would make it out fine. "What's her name?" Delia asked as she held her honorary niece. Amy smiled and looked at Ephram. "Well after much discussion we chose Laurel Sophia Colleen Abbott. And eventually when and if Ephram and I make it to the point where we marry she will have his last name." Amy said smiling. Harold held his granddaughter lovingly and replied "Laurel, that's absolutely beautiful."   
  
As Amy slept Ephram got to talking to his new "daughter". "Laurel I will always love you no matter what happens between your mom and I, and know that just because you are not my biological daughter, that does not mean I do not love you like my own. I may only be 17 but I know that I will always be there for you, your dad is up and heaven and I know he is looking down on you and smiling. Your loved by many kid your lucky." Ephram smiled and kissed his daughter.   
  
AN: Thats the end guys. Hope you all liked it. I will be writing an epilogue at some point soon. Thanx for waiting patiently for this. 


	10. Epilogue

Enjoy. All I had fun writing this in the past two days. So I hope you all like it. it's a great ending.   
  
Epilogue   
  
It's a nice windy fall day in the town of Everwood. Most of the town is running about getting everything ready for a wedding of one of everwood's priced young couples. The newlyweds to be are currently getting ready at their respective childhood homes.   
  
A girl with long flowy blonde hair walked into the room where the bride to be was dressing in her beautiful strapless gown. Next to her in a crimson colored lace slip dress showing off her protruding stomach, her matron of honor was helping her fit her veil on. The seventeen year old smiled as she saw her. The bride looked up and hugged her both almost in tears.   
  
"Oh god Laur I can't believe im actually getting married." the bride stated excitedly and the two embraced.  
  
"OH no you don't! do not ruin your make up. thank god for water proof mascara or we would all be a mess." The older woman next to her said. Amy smiled looking at Delia in all her elegance. She touched the younger woman's shoulder and said  
  
"You know I bet your mom is watching over you and smiling and thinking how proud she is of you."  
  
Delia smiled through her tears and hugged her sister-in-law. The girls cleaned up and walked down the stairs meeting both Nina and Rose who were waiting for them so they could make it to the church on time. Delia looked up at the blue sky and said a prayer to her mother before she got into the limo.   
  
At the grooms home the men were all running about getting all their stuff together they were running late as usual. At 35 and a college football coach you would think he would look old and haggard yet he still looked like he did when he was a youth. His blonde hair still the same golden hue and his brown eyes lit up with excitement and happiness just a wisp of nervousness lingered a bit in them. But it was to be expected most men have nervous jitters before they take that final leap into commitment. Bright couldn't be happier though he was marrying the love of his life. Just as he was about to walk into the bathroom the sound of little feet running wobbly into the room followed by heavier feet and a "MYLES COME BACK HERE" caught his attention. Bright turned to see his brother in law Ephram running behind trying to catch the giggling 3 year old who was now hiding behind Bright. "He's all yours man, I tried to watch him but I have my hands full with the twins who are thankfully sleeping on the couch" Ephram stated as he left the two blondes alone. Bright looked down at the little boy who smiled his toothless grin at him, one that was the spitting image of his mothers. Bright picked the little boy up and threw him in the air lightly getting the little boy to laugh. "Oh Myles my man, do you know what today is huh buddy?" Bright asked the boy. He nodded his little head, his blonde curls bouncing. "Oo Marwee MOMma" he yelled. Bright laughed and held him close, "you are correct little one, today I marry your mommy."With that said the two of them walked out and down the stairs where Ephram and Andy were trying unsuccessfully to quiet the fussy twin girls. "Why didn't they go with Amy and the girls?"Andy asked as he tried to pick up a screaming Ryan who was trying to take off her dress shoes, while Ephram tried unsuccessfully to help Serena into her little sweater. "Because she said that it would be hard enough to get Delia and Laurie ready let alone get these two ready, and she pulled the I'm having another baby I can't handle it all card on me." Finally after all three, three year olds were ready the all made there way to the church.   
  
Harold and Rose sat with Nina and Sam in the first pew, the wedding march started to play and everyone rose to watch the wedding party walk down the isle. First came the two flower girls Ryan and Serena their little brown curls hanging in halo around them, followed by Myles who was very carefully carrying the little pillow with two gleaming gold bands on it. Next came Laurel looking radiantly with her blonde ringlets half up half down. Then walked Amy who was positively glowing, she always did make a beautiful pregnant woman. Finally Delia and Andy descended the stairs into the church and down the isle. The moment Bright saw her, his breath caught in his throat. As she walked towards him she smiled her lopsided grin and mouthed 'I LOVE YOU' to him. "MOMMY LOOKS PURTY" Myles yelled excitedly from where he sat between Rose and Nina. The couple turned towards their son and laughed lightly. The minister began the ceremony and before anyone knew it, it was time for them to leave the church for the reception.   
  
At the Reception everyone was dancing and laughing and having a fun time. The new husband and wife were lost in their own little happy world while they danced and whispered to each other. Amy turned and watched her twins and her nephew dance in a circle until they fell down giggling. Ephram watched his beautiful wife of 10 years and smiled. He offered her his hand and asked "May I have this dance?". She nodded and they rose and walked onto the floor. Off on the other side of the floor Laurel is laughing and talking to a handsome brown haired boy. Amy looks over as they see the boy shyly lean in and capture their daughters mouth in a sweet kiss. Amy starts to think "Life Happened, Love Happened, Thank you god for all of these wonderful people in my life, and Colin I know your always watching over her, keep her heart and her safe." She rested her head on her husbands shoulder and swayed to the music. Life was amazing and love was everywhere in her life.   
  
If you wish to see who I think would play Laurel Email me Ashapocket319hotmail.com 


	11. Authors Note about Epilogue

AN: FF.Net is being screwy, the first line should read :It's a nice windy fall day in the town of EVERWOOD.   
  
and if you wish to know who i see as Laurel Email me Ashapocket319hotmail.com 


End file.
